The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to solid-state drives (SSDs).
SSDs are data storage devices that use solid state memory to store data. Non-volatile memory, for example, NAND based flash memory is often used as the storage devices with SSDs. An SSD, which is operatively coupled to a non-volatile memory device, includes a controller that is configured to write data to and retrieve data from the non-volatile memory devices. Often, multiple non-volatile memory devices are coupled to the SSD controller to increase data throughput through the SSD. A block of data is stored in sectors of the non-volatile memory units. The SSD controller can retrieve portions of the block of data via channels in the SSD controller by scanning the sectors of the non-volatile memory units that are operatively coupled to each channel. In some situations, all or portions of the block of data can be concentrated in sectors of non-volatile memory units operatively coupled to one channel.